


Amuse

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [37]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric offers coffee to Daryl and it leads to a conversation.  Short short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse

“I made a pot of coffee, if you’d like a cup before getting started.” Eric leaned out through the door to the garage, having heard the outer door open moments before.

Daryl looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging and dropping the rag he had just picked up, “Sure. Thanks.” He followed Eric as they moved slowly through the house and into the kitchen, not in any hurry.

“Aaron is still asleep,” Eric glanced, reflexively, toward the stairs as though his words might summon the other man from sleep. He moved smoothly into pouring the coffee, and getting the sugar bowl and powdered creamer out of the cupboard. “How did the scouting go yesterday?”

Daryl shrugged again, adding sugar to his coffee, “Saw more walkers than tracks from people.” He glanced at the small kitchen nook as Eric sat down, as though weighing his options, and then sat across from the redhead. “Spent more time trying to catch those chickens than scouting for people though.”

“Yeah, the chickens. Aaron mentioned something about that, but he didn’t want to talk about it very much.” Eric blew on the coffee in his mug and smiled, “I’m anticipating a story is involved.”

“Story,” Daryl laughed, “Wish I’d had a camera. You shoulda seen it, I haven’t laughed like that in months. Bet he’d never try to catch one before and probably won’t bother trying again. Wily old birds aren’t much for cooking, but the younger ones might be good for laying some eggs still. Chased them all over the yard and they were tough old birds, pecking and scratching.” He took a drink from his mug.

“So glad that I could amuse you.” Daryl almost choked and he and Eric both jumped as Aaron appeared in the doorway. He gave them both a dirty look before moving across the kitchen to get his own coffee.

Eric didn’t seem to take the look seriously, “You should be. Bonding over embarrassing stories is a time-honored tradition. I’m sure I could think of a few to tell Daryl.”

Aaron smirked, leaning against the counter, “I’m sure that I have a few I could tell him about you too.”

“I’d better keep Carol away from both of ya, or she’d be glad to share all sorts of things about me.” Daryl grinned and downed the last of his coffee.


End file.
